Mobile compute devices come in a variety of forms, including cell phones, laptops, and tablets. Some mobile compute devices may fit into more that one category, such as a laptop with a display that can be folded 360 degrees and convert from a laptop-like configuration to a tablet-like configuration. Some mobile compute devices have a second display where a keyboard may otherwise be and allow for both of the displays to be laid flat like an open book. In such a configuration, there may be a gap between the two displays.